otome_gamesfandomcom-20200222-history
Violette
Violette (ヴィオレット, Vioretto) is the heroine of the game Reines des Fleurs. She is the current and said to be the last Reine and the Princess of Parterdeame. It is later revealed that she is the vessel of the goddess, Milene and was born from her love for the god of destruction, Zero. Appearance Violette has long, wavy, light grayish blue hair that becomes grayish blue as it reaches her legs and medium-length, curly hair displayed on her chest. Her light grayish violet bangs fully cover her forehead. She wears a cherry blossome petal headress in both sides of her head although, the one on the right side is slightly higher than the other and has gold dangles. She has sakura colored nails and pink rosy lips. Her eyes are the shade of slightly desaturated pink with very dark desaturated pink. She has a princess-like empire dress but also has exposed shoulders with a pink flower in the middle. The cloth wraps around her body line, showing a dangerous female sensuality. Her black under dress has embroidery of flowers and butterflies in the middle which is asymmetrical on her sleeves. The hem of her dress reaches the floor and trails her every step. The choker she is wearing has black star-shaped stones and a sakura in the middle which holds the black beads and the pink teardrop-shaped stones below. Personality Violette doesn't express many emotions and is unfamiliar with human nature. Fundamentally, she is calm and does not show many emotions. She carries the burden of being the Reine and so she has a serene disposition. She is a character who could easily be seen as a "princess." Violette is also shown to be quite caring, especially to the people she holds dear. She is also quite courageous as shown when she did not even show any signs of worry at the thought of the flying carriage falling unlike Leon, who was quivering. She is easily swayed and can be considered naive at times. When she was much younger though, she was quite stubborn, this is shown when she would not sleep at all if Hubert, her instructor, would not sleep with her. Background Before Milene fell into a deep sleep, Hubert suggested that she should create a vessel to take over when she finally awakens. And so she did, that vessel was Violette. Not only was she a vessel, but Milene's love for the god of destruction, Zero. Since the day she was born, her fate had already been decided for her. She was to be the next and unknowingly, the last "Reine." Due to this, she had to be taught of all the responsibilities she was to be burdened with by Hubert. Due to Hubert's strict teaching and all the hardships of preparing to be a Reine, she always complains as to why it had to be her. Although, as she grew up, she had learned to accept this and embrace her destiny. Being the Princess of Parterdeame and the next Reine, she has always lived in isolation and knows little about the world. Relationships 'Leon' Leon fell in love with Violette's portrait at first sight and has been finding ways just to meet her, such as taking the role of the original knight. Zero, the God of Destruction and Milene's lover, sleeps within him and so leaves him to wonder if his feelings are really his or Zero's. During the meeting ceremony, Leon has been enduring two years just to meet her so when they finally meet, he couldn't contain himself and embraced her. Overwhelmed by shock and Leon's strength, she fainted. Due to this, Violette has become troubled whenever they meet. Leon seems to love her very much and is convinced that his love for Violette is really his. 'Louis' At the meeting ceremony, Louis had been complementing her so much, although, Violette had seen through him and had thought of this as manners which is true. Violette states that his true self must still be in the dark. In Louis' short story, he asks himself if he should pretend to have feelings for the Princess. He may or may not be Violette's first kiss. He has kissed her repeatedly in one of his CGs. 'Ghislain' Ghislain was very unaccepting of Violette, saying she is too fragile to be his Master. When Violette introduced herself at the meeting ceremony, he acted very straightforward and hostile causing Violette to get frightened and stressed. Although he did not want to accompany her as a Knight, he had his pride which did not allow him to disaprrove of the offer for it could lead to Chrysantheme's destruction. He then decided to change Violette into a worthy Master. 'Orpheus' When Violette was frightened by Ghislain's attitude at the meeting ceremony, Orpheus had noticed it and decided to act silly when it was his turn. Violette had noticed this and states that she still remembers his friendliness but wonders why he refused the role of a knight. This was due to Orpheus not having any confidence in himself. Although, he hopes he can be a suitable knight that can accompany Violette. Orpheus states that her smile is very pleasant and hopes he can continue to do so. 'Hubert' Hubert has been raising and educating Violette since she was born, due to this, they have become very close. Violette seems to be dependant and very comfortable when with Hubert. Hubert thinks of Violette as someone special as among the other Reine he has educated, he has had a particular mind to her. 'Akane' Akane is one of Violette's butterflies. She is very protective of her and seems to love her very much. She would go as far as to 'take care' of anyone who would bully Violette. It is later revealed that they are born from Hubert's love for Violette. 'Ruri' Ruri is Violette's other butterfly. Just like Akane, he is also very protective and loving of Violette and have been together for a very long time. He states that he will not hand her over easily if a guy ever comes for her. Just like Akane, he is also born from Hubert's love for Violette. 'Ageha' Ageha is quite aware of her duty as a knight's butterfly and always keeps Violette's safety in mind. Whenever Leon does something inappropriate or annoying towards Violette, as his butterfly, she is the one to protect her from him. 'Uranami' Uranami states that seeing Violette flustered was worth to come see her. It seems he likes teasing her just like Louis. 'Tsumabeni' Although Tsumabeni looks scary, he is actually quite decent, this is shown when he comforts Violette by saying girls look prettier when they smile. 'Asagi' Just like the other guardians, she is very protective of the Princess. Asagi has been reporting to Violette about the things that have been happening to Orpheus just like when she shares with her that Orpheus isn't willing to take on the role of a Knight. 'Milene' Milene is the Goddess that saved the world and being the Reine, they both share a connection to each other. Category:Heroines